


Sleep Again

by Pomiar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: For the lovely Laura, M/M, Obi-Wan is soft and slightly tired, just a drabble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomiar/pseuds/Pomiar
Summary: Obi-Wan has trouble sleeping when away from home
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Sleep Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picavenger14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picavenger14/gifts).



> This little drabble is for [Laura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picavenger14/pseuds/picavenger14) who is amazing and sweet and helped me when no one else would. She shared she had some problems sleeping and while this might not help, at least it'll keep you busy for a few minutes. Thank you!

“I can’t sleep well when you are not around,” Obi-Wan said to his reflection in the mirror and felt foolish, but the words stuck to his lips and stayed there throughout the negotiations. He traded them for other, softer words slipping on his tongue like honey. But these ones persisted – they felt like broken shards of transparisteel. He hadn’t slept well for days.

His eyes were blurry, his limbs – heavy. He felt like he was treading water. Sinking slowly. He needed sleep but it eluded him just like peace eluded the Svetna. He wanted to help them but his mind strayed. Like a domestic loth cat seeking its owner, his thoughts went back to Qui-Gon. Always. 

Foolish.

He was a Knight now. He could go without large hands enveloping him in the night. And yet he could feel Qui-Gon’s breath on his skin if he closed his eyes. Instead, he’d open them and focus on the trade negotiations.

At night he chased feeble dreams, but his mind cleared and sharpened, leaving him to stare into the darkness. The bed was too big. Funnily, Qui-Gon would like it. He would fit on it with no problem. Obi-Wan could remember dozens of times his Master’s legs would stick ridiculously out of the bed frame on some distant city and pinpoint the moment he started blushing when he saw them, his throat dry at the innocence of it.

Obi-Wan dreamt with his eyes open for their bed in the Temple. For Qui-Gon’s light snore, for the hand on his hip. It used to burn a mark on his skin. Obi-Wan touched that place now, pressed his fingers forcefully onto it.

His hand gravitated lower. It was not nearly the same, but it might just propel him into oblivion. He stroked himself slowly used to the rhythm of another. He craved. _Qui-Gon could unravel him effortlessly. A single flick of the wrist._ Obi-Wan arched. His breathing quickened. _Qui-Gon’s smell surrounded him. The tickle of his hair as he went lower, taking him into his mouth. His fingers circling his calf as he put Obi-Wan’s leg on his shoulder. Qui-Gon’s kiss on his collarbone. Qui-Gon’s prowl as he took Obi-Wan’s face in his hands and breathed “mine” into his mouth._

Obi-Wan came undone, but it was a mirthless victory as sleep eluded him still. He listened to the beating rain outside his window, missing the sounds of Qui-Gon’s heart close to his ear.

* * *

“Are you okay, Master Jedi?” Svetna Dra asked, concern clear in her grey eyes.

Obi-Wan smiled wanly. “Perfectly fine, Your Grace.”

The rain kept on going for three more days. Obi-Wan got no more sleep than a few hours combined. The rain was washing the contentment in his heart, making him worry. Making him restless. He didn’t rush the negotiations though he wished he could get away. These people needed him and like a moth to a flame, he couldn’t let them burn alone.

On the ship back to Coruscant it was better. He felt the cold of space but the hope he would soon be home allowed him to close his heavy lids and rest his head on the uncomfortable pilot seat.

* * *

Qui-Gon was not in their rooms. Obi-Wan dropped his sack and sat on the bed. Finally, his exhaustion caught up to him and he buried his nose in Qui-Gon’s pillow, childishly taking great pleasure in smelling the linens. He drifted and finally fell.

* * *

Fingers were stroking his hair. They strayed as he stirred, touching his eyes then his mole underneath. A wispy feeling, a ticklish sensation. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and everything slotted into its rightful place.

“You look tired,” Qui-Gon remarked and his hand tipped Obi-Wan’s chin.

“I missed you,” the words finally fell from Obi-Wan’s lips.

Qui-Gon bent down and kissed him softly on the mouth. Obi-Wan’s hands enveloped him and would not let go. “Come lie with me,” he said.

Qui-Gon huffed some excuse in Obi-Wan’s hair but was soon enough distracted by leaving a trail of light kisses down his throat. Obi-Wan sighed and that crumbled Qui-Gon’s resistance. He laid behind him, taking the smaller man in his arms.

Obi-Wan dreamt, finally, finally at home.

* * *

This time he awoke first. Night had fallen and his clothes were hard on his skin, uncomfortably restrictive of his movements, so Obi-Wan got up bleary-eyed and undressed quickly before crawling back into bed. Qui-Gon sighed and circled his arms back around him. Obi-Wan turned to face him. Engulfed in the warmth he could finally breathe. 

“Did you sleep?” Qui-Gon asked, his voice like gravel. The sound of it - so intimate it undid Obi-Wan. “I couldn't,” he said honestly. “Not when you were not around.”

Qui-Gon’s arms tightened around him. “I never sleep when you are not here,” he said in the dark.


End file.
